Broken Embraces 1 and a Half
by RusherWolf
Summary: What happens when a author reads a Lion King interview story and gets an idea to combine it with Lion King 1/2? You get this, that's what! Join me, some of my OCs and my AU LK characters as they watch the two LK movies!
1. Welcome to the Pride Lands Rusher

**A/N: Ok. I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm bored and has writer's block. So I know all of my summary couldn't fit. So this is my story of me, some of my OCs and my AU Lion King characters watching Lion King 1 and 2. How will the LK characters act when they see themselves in action? You got to read and find out. To understand most OCs you have to read Broken Embraces, 1 and 2. All questions and thoughts are welcome in a review! Thank you!**

A athletic, lean, firm black and white wolf walked out into a open grassy field. If you ever seen the movie Balto, his mate Jenna. Well that's the body type of the black and white wolf. The wolf had white sock marks, a black blaze down its face, white underside all the way to its black bushy tail. A black tuff that curls between its eyes and extra fur around its chest and the back of its neck. Its eyes was a deep brown. Its name...or her name is Rusher. You might remember her as one of the wolves that took in Kiara in Broken Embraces. But that's a different wolf with the same name. Anyways, this wolf is a writer, she writes stories. Well speak it, since she has these headphones that when she speaks the words go on screen.

But back to business, Rusher was walking through the lush green grass of the African savannah. Known as the Pride Lands. Standing a few feet away was a large rock structure, Pride Rock.

"Rusher!"

Rusher looked and seen Kiara walking over. She isn't a teen, but a young adult. The two hug as they laugh.

"What are you doing here?"

Rusher sat and smiled, "I'm not sure"

"Rushie, what's up?"

The black and white wolf looked and seen a young adult Kopa and Kovu. Kopa had a wide grin on as Kovu had a frown.

"Kovi"

"Don't call me that!"

Rusher, Kopa and Kiara laughed. Kovu huffed as he glared at the young golden lion.

"How can you be cool? When she made _us _gay? For each other!"

Rusher smirked, "It was a story and plus, writers do it all the time. Like KovuxSimba"

Kopa and Kiara burst out laughing. Kovu glared at the three as Rusher joined in.

-X-

"So, what's up in the next chapter of Broken Embraces?" Kopa asked

Rusher was in the middle of Kopa and Kiara. Kopa on the right and Kiara on the left. Kovu tagged behind.

"Well...well...well. Look who's here!"

Rusher snarled as a blue eye cream lioness came into view.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch!"

Nala was shocked at the wolf's words before looking at her son. "Kopa? You're going to let her talk to your mother like that?"

Kopa snorted before walking away. "Come on Rusher, I'm sure my dad and Miss Kula would like to see you"

Rusher's eyes lit up. She loves Simba. He's so funny, sexy and all man. The black and white wolf cleared her throat before walking up the rocky stairs. Rusher didn't pay no mind to where she was walking and walked into something, hard. Rusher looked up to stared into rich reddish brown eyes. She sighed dreamy.

Simba chuckled, "Its good to see you too, Rusher"

Malka walked out with Mheetu, Kula, Sarabi and Mufasa.

"We're glad you came, Rush" smiled the large pale golden lion

"Yes. We got this thing and thought you might know what it is"

"Let me take a look" smiled Rusher before walking in the cave

There laid, Khan a dark pale tan lion with green eyes and a black mane, Nuka, Zira who was in the middle of the two lions. Not far away was Sarafina, Tama, Vitani, Amber a dark auburn lioness with apple green eyes and Nala who just walked over and laid down. Sarabi walked over to where Tej a creamy-gray lion with a dark brown mane and shappire blue eyes laid with Solange a creamy-gray young lioness with a dark brown tuff and shappire eyes. Kula laid next to Malka as Kopa, Kovu, Kiara, Mheetu, Simba, Mufasa and Rusher laid infront of a crystal black wall. Rusher looked down and seen a all to farmiler picture. Rusher got up and tapped her paw on the wall, where it lit up. Black was everywhere before the sound of a lion's roar was heard.


	2. Circle of Remarks

**A/N: Hey Rogers, you're always welcome to join. Your silly self could make it funny.**

Rusher sat back next to Simba as the black screen faded out.

**Sunrise on African grassland (lightly treed), in time with opening chant to The Circle of Life.**

_MS: Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba _

_BS: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama _

"Is that the Pride Lands?" Zira asked

"Ding ding! We have a winner" smirked Rusher

Kiara, Kopa, Kovu, Logan and Phillip burst out laughing. Only to revieve a nasty glared from Nuka and Zira. Khan let out a small chuckle before looking back at the screen.

**Various shots of animals raising their heads at the sunrise: rhinos, antelope, a cheetah, meerkats, storks...**

_MS: Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_

_BS: Sithi uhm ingonyama_

_Ingonyama _

_MS: Siyo Nqoba _

_BS: Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [A lion and a leopard come to this open place]_

_{repeats 5}_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Sitha ngqwa!)_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)_

_{repeats 1}_

**The Circle of Life ground forms in the BS's and holds its pattern for eight bars. It is a non-chordal BS part. The progressions are in the medium ranges of the strings. Various pans and camera views of African animals, all moving. Coinciding with the FS pickup in the eighth bar, we first view the giraffes, panning to a long shot of all the animals in their procession. **

Rusher and _FS: From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And, blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

Simba looked at Rusher with a raised eye brow.

"What?"

"How do you know the song?" Mufasa asked

"I watched this over a million times" Rusher replied sweetly

**Camera is panning and jumping to elephants, zebras, ants, birds, storks, etc... **

_FS: There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

**When the "The Circle of Life" is mentioned the long- distance pan centers on Pride Rock where all the animals are gathering. Mufasa is on Pride Rock. Long camera arc to Mufasa and Zazu.**

"There's me" exclaimed Mufasa

"Yes you are" Sarafina smiled to earn glares from Kopa and Kovu

"I just want to point. This is the right version of all of you" Rusher laughed nervously

Simba placed a paw on the wolf's paw and smiled. "We know"

Rusher smiled back and turned back to the screen_._

_FS: It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

**Zazu bows to Mufasa, who smiles and nods at him.**

_FS: Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

"At least he's still king" sneered Sarafina

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**Appearance of Rafiki, the mandrill. He passes between ranks of animals, who bow to him; he then climbs Pride Rock to where Mufasa is standing.**

_FS: Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

**Rafiki and Mufasa embrace.**

"I think that's totally gay" Rusher pointed out

Kiara giggled as Mufasa snarled at the black and white wolf.

_FS: In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

**Decrescendo in BS. FS drops out. Pan Flute takes simple lead.**

**Mufasa leads Rafiki over to Sarabi, who is holding Simba**

Sarafina snarls as Sarabi smirks.

"Aww. Little Sinba is so cute" cooed Rusher

**Rafiki puts the juice and sand he collects on Simba's brow- a ceremonial crown. He then picks Simba up and ascends to the point of Pride Rock. Mufasa and Sarabi follow. With a crescendo in the music and a restatement of the refrain, Rafiki holds Simba up for the crowd to view.**

_FS: It's The Circle of Life_

"It would of been messed up if Rafiki dropped him" snickered Logan and Phillip

Simba glared at them as Rusher and Kiara giggled.

**The crowd starts howling, stamping, etc...**

_FS: And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

**The clouds part and a sunbeam highlights Rafiki and Simba on Pride Rock.**

_FS: Till we find our place_

_The crowd bows down, one by one._

_On the path unwinding_

**Camera slowly zooms out to a striking panoramic view of the Presentation.**

_FS: In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

**Bass drum hit (fff) and immediate switch to black screen with title "The Lion King" in blood-red caps.**

"Well, that was interesting..."

Everyone in the cave turned and gasped at who was standing in the cave entrance.


	3. Rusher meets Past Royals

**A/N: Shiranai Atsune thank you for the review. I had changed my outlook on Ahadi's description. Hope you like chapter 3, enjoy!**

Rusher and the others couldn't believe who was standing in the cave entrance. There standing in the cave entrance was a rich auburn brown lioness with green eyes. Next to her stud a tall, large golden lion with a black mane and reddish brown eyes.

Rusher's ears perked, "Are you King Ahadi and Queen Uru?"

The male turned to look at the black and white creature he has never seen before. Under his glaze, Rusher shrunk back.

"Who are you? As a matter a fact...what are you?"

Rusher smiled nervously, "Um...my name is Rusher and I'm a wolf. Long story but I'm a good guy"

"I can vouch for that"

The lion looked and smiled, "Why my grandson. Its good to see you"

"So you are Ahadi and Uru"

"Yes, dear we are. We came to watch this show that the unknown has given" said the auburn brown lioness

"Well let's get to it" smiled Rusher going back to her spot next to Simba

Ahadi growled but went to lay by Mufasa with Uru following.

**{Cue mouse sounds}**

**{Visual fade into mouse in cave}**

**{Mouse comes out and starts preening in the light. Begins sniffing. Becomes frightened. Suddenly a large lion paw swoops down and catches him.}**

**{Cue the Scar theme (dissonant, slow, reed theme). Fade in slowly and up full during speech}**

Ahadi sneered at the image that made Nuka and Zira glare. Khan just sighed before looking back at the movie.

**{Camera switch to Scar holding the squeaking and struggling mouse in his paw. He talks to it while playing with it}**

Uru sighed as she watched a lion like her son, play with his food.

**Scar: Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be King. {exhale lightly} And you... shall never see the light of another day. {closed-mouth laughter. Starts to place the mouse on his extended tongue} ... Adieu... {quiet laugh}**

**Zazu: {Interrupting} Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?**

Mufasa rolled his eyes. "More than twice"

**Scar: {Light sigh. The mouse is under his paw.} What do you want?**

**Zazu: I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way. {bows} ...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning.**

**{The mouse runs away from Scar}**

**Scar: Oh now look, Zazu; you've made me lose my lunch.**

**Zazu: Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia.**

**Scar: Oooh... I quiver with FEAR.**

**{On "FEAR" Scar crouches down and is baring his teeth at Zazu.}**

**Zazu: {Very concerned} Now Scar, don't look at me that way... HELP!**

**{Scar quickly pounces on the bird, catching him in his mouth.}**

Solange cringed at the sight but smiled at the image of Mufasa on the wall.

**Mufasa: {Almost immediately and off-camera} Scar! ...**

**Scar: {Mouth full} Mm-hmm?**

**Mufasa: Drop him.**

**Zazu: {Speaking from Scar's mouth} Impeccable timing, your majesty.**

**{Scar spits the bird out, covered with saliva}**

"Eww" said Kiara, Rusher, Kopa, Solange and Kovu

**Zazu: {Slimed} Eyyccch.**

**Scar: {Sarcastically overjoyed} Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners.**

**Mufasa: Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba.**

**Scar: {Faking astonishment} That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful.**

**{He turns and start scraping his claws on the rock wall. Zazu cringes at the sound.}**

**Rusher rolls her eyes at Scar. She never really did like him.**

**Scar: {Admiring his claws} ...Must have slipped my mind.**

**Zazu: Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!**

**{Scar clicks his teeth at Zazu, who has flown near his face. Zazu takes cover behind Mufasa's foreleg. Scar bends down to speak to him.}**

Mufasa growled at the wall. How dare his brother act such a way towards his majordomo and friend.

**Scar: Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born.**

**Mufasa: {Lowering his head and meeting Scar eye to eye} That "hairball" is my son... and your future king.**

**Scar: Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy.**

**{Scar turns away and starts to exit}**

**Mufasa: {Warning} Don't turn your back on me, Scar.**

**Scar: {Looking back} Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me.**

Mufasa snarled at the threat but calmed at the friendly nuzzle received from Rusher and Sarabi.

**Mufasa: {Roars and literally jumps in front of Scar, baring his teeth for the first time} Is that a challenge?**

**Scar: Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you.**

**Zazu: Pity! Why not?**

**Scar: {Looking at Zazu} Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength {looking at Mufasa} ...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool.**

**{Exit Scar}**

Everyone sighed as Scar exit the scene.

**Zazu: {Deep sigh} There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually. {perches on Mufasa's shoulder} And they always manage to ruin special occasions.**

Ahadi groaned, "So, true"

**Mufasa: What am I going to do with him?**

**Zazu: He'd make a very handsome throw rug.**

Rusher and everyone, even Ahadi laughed at Zazu's comment.

**Mufasa: {Chiding} Zazu!**

**Zazu: And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him.**

**They exit, chuckling. Pan out into open savannah.**


End file.
